Ramkharaj Dynasty
The Ramkharaj Dynasty, also known as the Black Tear Dynasty, is one of the most ancient of all the Necron Empire. They are master architects, constructing magnificent monuments that stand as testament to their power and rulers of a thousand worlds within their fraction of galactic space. Early History Hieroglyphs recovered and translated by the Ordo Xenos refer the Dynasty as one born of the internal conflict in the early days of the species' void-fairing and expansion when they were still known as the Necrontyr. The Ramkharaj founded a Crownworld, named Ramahamun, in what is now known as the Segmentum Tempestus. Finding their world rich with useful metals and durable stone, the architects of the Ramkharaj had ample opportunity to hone their craft and, over time, transformed it and the surrounding planets they colonized into elaborate and brilliantly designed tomb complexes, equal parts function and form. The texts go on to claim that so majestic were their works, that the rival dynasties warred against them in an attempt to lay them low and take what the Ramkharaj had built as their own. Whether or not this is accurate, other evidence does suggest that the Ramkharaj faced regular conflict with at least four other Necrontyr dynasties at some point in the past. The survival of the Ramkharaj hinged on the leadership of their mighty Phaerons and the loyalty their armies displayed not only to them but to the very concept of Dynasty and its grandeur. The War in Heaven Old rivalries were put aside during the time of the War in Heaven, in which the Dynasty employed its services in the creation of mighty fortresses for use by the Necrontyr against the Old Ones. Each of these fortresses continued to be built equal parts function and form, being both defensive fortifications and command posts for the armies of the Necrontyr and further monuments to the glory of the Ramkharaj alone as a Dynasty. Their fortifications, however, proved no match for the technologies and allied races created by the Old Ones. This great blow to the morale of the Ramkharaj was one of the primary reasons they eagerly accepted the C’tan’s gift of immortality, the Phaeron of the time, one Ka-Djnum the Summoner, believing that such a boon would also bring rebirth to the defeated souls of His subjects. As history would go on to prove, He could not have been more wrong. The Ramkharaj was enslaved like all other Necron Dynasties, becoming the personal playthings of a C'tan known simply as The Unmaker. This C'tan found particular delight in having its new toys continue to build their majestic monuments only to tear them down atom by atom before their very eyes. Though the newly forged Ramkharaj Necrons could feel nothing, deep within them stirred despair with each edifice shattered. The Rebellion When the time of the Necron's revenge and liberation came, the Ramkharaj were one of those Dynasties instrumental in the creation of the weapons used to shatter the C’tan. With this end to the War in Heaven, though in life they had professed to not be thralls to the Silent King, in death they were bound to his will, and so could not disobey when the command to sleep was pressed upon them. Before this, however, the Ramkharaj claimed and secured all known fragments of The Unmaker within Tesseract Vaults inside their worlds. This would prove to be another lapse in judgement, as the radiant powers of The Unmaker would, while the C’tan itself remained contained, seep out from the Vaults to affect the world around it. This led to much further degradation of the tomb complexes and their inhabitants, causing all Necrons to “weep” an oil-like substance from their ocular ports. This would in time grant them their nickname of The Black Tear Dynasty. Current Times TBA The Emerald Conflict TBA The Battle for Tomogo TBA The Javvorian War TBA Organization The hierarchy of the Rakharaj mirrors that of your standard Necron Dynasty on the outside, but internally its structure becomes far more pyramidal. All members are wired directly into the command network of the Dynasty, at the peak of which, naturally, sits the Phaeron himself; below him are the Overlords of the various courts that swear fealty to the greater Dynasty, and the Crypteks which provide invaluable service through their arcane sciences; below them stand their various ministers and commanders, and so the network continues all the way down to the bottom in the rank-and-file of the dynasty. Even the lowliest squads of Necron Warriors are equipped with slightly upgraded members which act as control relays for this chain of command. File:Necron Warrior 1.png|Necron Warrior of the Ramkharaj Dynasty. File:Necron Warrior 2.png|Necron Warrior Lieutenant, a step higher on the chain of command. This gives the Phaeron direct domination over the Overlords of His Dynasty, though such a power is strangely one not often invoked. Perhaps He does not do so out of a sense of honor, as He has proven himself bound by over many times, or perhaps the knowledge of such a detailed connection is lost to Him? Certainly, He both knows it exists and how to manipulate it, having used it more than once to punish and reward failure and success respectively, leaving why He does not use it for further control of His dynasty something of a mystery. What this does grant to the Dynasty, however, is a virtually unbreakable chain of command. While in the higher points on the chain a break might be catastrophic, the further one goes down the easier it becomes to translate control from one Overlord to another. This allows for an ease of replacement in case an Overlord is stricken down on the battlefield, and fighting is allowed to continue almost seamlessly whereas the death of a commander might otherwise cause catastrophe. Notable Characters Kha-Djnum the Summoner Ka-Djnum has ruled the Ramkharaj for millennia now because of the Necrontyr transformation into machines. Even as He slept his consciousness remained linked to that of every servant, vassal and warrior in His dynasty; when He awoke so too did the rest of His Crownworld, the largest simultaneous Necron awakening of the century. The Ramkharaj Phaeron personally directed every campaign and battle against the Adeptus Mechanicus and what few allies came to their aid, and after victory was achieved on the three-thousand three-hundred and thirty-third day He returned to His throne and rested while His loyal Overlords and Crypteks set to the deconstruction of the unsightly constructs the lesser species had built on His world, and then begin to spread their influence across a multitude of other worlds. A full decade passed like this before Ka-Djnum had recovered enough to take full command of His dynasty once again, and the Ramkharaj heeds their Phaeron's command once more. Grand Viezier Rajaxx Overlord of the Tsetdjed Court. Adviser to Ka-Djnum. Tutenmekh the Architect TBA Other Notable Characters About the Ramkharaj Dynasty Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Necron Tomb Worlds Category:Xenos